ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yukiko Amagi
Yukiko Amagi is a playable character from Persona 4. An elegant young woman, she is well-known as the heiress of her family's inn, the Amagi Inn. Biography The Legacy of Yukiko Amagi *''Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008)'' **''Persona 4 Golden (2012-2013)'' *''Persona 3 (2009-2011)'' *''Persona 4 Arena (2012-2013)'' **''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax (2013-2014)'' *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014)'' *''Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2014-2015)'' Appearance Yukiko is a young, beautiful student with long, straight black hair, a red hairband, and gray eyes. In battle, she wears red glasses. As with most playable characters in the game, Yukiko wears her Yasogami High uniform along with a red sweater and black opaque pantyhose. On summer school days, she appears virtually the same, save for that her sweater is now smaller and unbuttoned. On regular holidays, she wears a red dress and flame scarf, along with black, knee high-boots, while on summer holidays, she appears in a black shirt with puffy sleeves, and a short white skirt. At the summer festival, she wears a violet yukata with a pink obi. In Persona 3 Portable (two years before the events of Persona 4), she makes a brief appearance where she dons a black seifuku uniform, and has short hair with a white headband. When she was a child, from her appearance in the anime, Yukiko had braided pigtails, and wore a bright pink dress. She appears the same in the manga, albeit her hair is short. In Persona 4 Golden during winter schooldays, she wears a beige coat with a red scarf, and appears in a white snowsuit on the ski trip. In the epilogue, she wears her hair up in a neat bun, along with a wears a snow white dress with a sky blue cardigan, and white sandals. Personality Yukiko is a rich young woman who is popular with boys and girls alike. Often scoring the best during exams, she is very intelligent and often repeats the material with Chie, her best friend. As a smart, beautiful, feminine, and fair-skinned teenager, she has attracted many male characters in Inaba, but she doesn't seem to be comfortable when someone mentions her beauty. At first, Yukiko is very introverted, but she gets livelier after she is rescued from the Midnight Channel. A notable running gag is that she tends to have very easy laughing fits from the slightest jokes, though there are later times where even Teddie of all people fails to make her embrace a joke. Another running gag is that she is practically an airhead at times and completely misreads situations (i.e. P4G fireworks night) Theme Song Sprites Trivia *Akiha Tohno (Seifuku)'s thirtieth palette in Melty Blood Actress Again Current Code references Yukiko. Coincidentally, Akiha's heat abilities parallel Yukiko's fire affinity. *Yukiko's character design was used as inspiration for Tomoe Tachibana of Trauma Team. *In Persona 4: Golden, when Yukiko wears a Gekkokan High uniform, she will imitate Mitsuru Kirijo's victory pose and say her lines. *Jun Maeda, one of the creators of the company Key, has stated that Yuri Nakamura from Angel Beats was made to have a design similar to Yukiko, as she was his favorite Persona 4 character. Gallery Illustrations p4a-yukiko-amagi.jpg|Persona 4 Arena Renders Yukiko_Amagi_render.png|Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 Story Artworks Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Yasogami High School Students Category:Investigation Team Members Category:Characters from Japan Category:Playable Characters Category:Persona 3 Category:Persona 4 Category:Human Characters Category:Characters Born in December Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2008 Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Characters